Heart Ache
by fairy tail-cedes
Summary: Story of how they found out Gene was gone... Rated T for graphics He pulled me close and hugged me one final time, I hugged him in return when suddenly I began to be sucked into the light away from Gene. I reached my hand out for him, but he faded in with the brightness. I opened my eyes and saw my mums tear stained face full of relief, but the only word I had any energy to speak
1. Chapter 1 Luella

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm still continuing All Of My Stories so check them out! But with this one it's a one maybe two shot ... So tell me how it is k?! Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Heart Ache:

It was like any normal day out of my other days, I got up and got ready for the day and went downstairs for breakfast. I was greeted by my husband Martin, "Good Morning Luella, dear" he said looking up from the newspaper for a moment then back at it.

I sighed and shook my head and looked around, "Where's Noll?" As I noticed he wasn't here.

Martin looked at me again, "he said he was going to get ready for the day, he'll be down after he gets out of the shower and dressed."

I nodded at his explanation, "man it's so quiet without Gene here..." I mumbled looking down as my breakfast was served to me.

Martin set down his newspaper and looked at me, he said nothing, just watched me instead. I sighed and said a thanks over the food and started eating. Martin also ate to, occasionally we would have a small chit-chat, but today just seemed off so the silence was calming.

Minutes later Madoka and Lin joined us for their breakfast, "Madoka! Come sit so we can chat!" And she did, we told funny stories of how when we were younger, thing that the boys had done or did.

When suddenly something warm hit my hand, I looked confused of how this warm drop of water on my hand.

Madoka had stopped laughing and Martin and Lin were staring at me funny. "Luella dear what's wrong?" Martin asked as he walked over towards me. I touched my cheeks and felt my warm tears roll down my face.

"I don't know?" I whispered this feeling had suddenly overcome me I wanted to cry, perhaps even die. I sat there for fifteen minutes feeling very depressed while everyone began to fret over me. 'I was just so sad... why am I so sad I feel like someone close to me died...' I thought.

My eyes widened and stood up fast knocking Martin away, "Where's Noll?!" I yelled.

When no one answered I ran outside the dining hall to his room. When I got there I knocked hastily, "Noll?! Noll?! Are you in there?! Open the door please!" I yelled trying to open the locked door.

Lin, Martin, and Madoka followed me up there. Lin told me to back up, and I did. He kicked the door down with ease. I rushed past him into Noll's room, I let out a scream when I saw him on the floor. He was clutching a deep navy blue shirt, he was extremely pale, paler than normal. I rushed to his side and dropped to my knees, "Noll?! Noll! Stay with me Noll, God what happened?!" I screamed clutching his cold body Madoka ran to 9-11 and Martin pulled me off of Noll and him and Lin were checking him out.

I heard Lin curse and looked at him, he began CPR on Noll, I sobbed out, "why would Noll use his powers?! He knows that without his brother here he could die! So why did he do it?!" I asked confused the tears poured down my face as I watched the paramedics take over CPR and rush him out of the room.

We all followed the ambulance as it rushed to the hospital, when we got there they rushed him into the ER. We had to wait until they told us what to do, it was the longest 2 hours of my life. I cried and cried, not wanting this to be happening I can't bare losing my son's, and now that one of them was so close to dying I couldn't hold it in.

The doctor came into the waiting room and called our name we rushed over there to see what he had to say. He told us everything that happened and what was wrong with Noll while he lead us to his ICU room. I cried tears of joy that he was going to be okay, I walked over to his bedside and grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze, he began to open his eyes and look at me.

My heart broke at the look in his eyes, "Gene" his whispered and with that he fell back to sleep.

Authors note :

Hey guys! This is my first time writing something like this so tell how it is I have decided it will be a two shot so don't worry it won't end like that! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Naru

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys! I'm still continuing All Of My Stories so check them out! So tell me how it is k?! Also I don't own ghost hunt!**_

 **Heartache part 2:**

I arose from my bed cautiously, looking around at everything in my room. Something seemed off, I looked outside at the cloudy sky of London which seemed dismally unusual. It was as though the sky was mourning a loss, my thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded on my door. "Yes?" I asked whoever it was on the other side of the thick Mahogany door.

"Noll, breakfast is ready." The cool voice of my father bellowed through.

"I'll be down in a few father, I'm going to shower and get ready for the day." I stated quietly.

Something was wrong but I couldn't place my finger on it. "Okay" Martin replied. I waited till I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

I gathered my things and hopped into the shower still debating what could have caused the strange disturbance. I walked into Gene's room and opened his closet door, sighing at the messiness before me. I dug through his closet looking for my deep navy blue shirt I let him borrow before he left for Japan.

I paused for a moment think back to the day Gene departed for Japan.

Flashback

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Gene asked packing the last of his things turning to face me.

"Yes I'm sure, unlike you I like to take my studies and research more serious, I have classes." I said sitting on the chair at Gene's desk.

"Ow… how mean I'm going to do some research now in Japan…. Since we were honorably invited to watch a shinto style exorcism. I just wanted us to both be there…" Gene pouted.

I sighed, the thought of getting to see new styles of exorcisms were intriguing, "fine I'll go-" I started.

"Yes! You better hurry and pack!" Gene yelled excitedly. Rushing to go grab what I assumed was a suitcase for me.

"But…" he stopped and looked at me. "it will be after my last lessons." I finished with a smirk.

Gene sighed in defeat, "hopefully I get to see you all again…" he mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing, I should get going now…" Gene said turning to me. "goodbye, Noll…" he hugged me tightly.

 _Goodbye…_ _why did that feel like it many so much more than a simple farewell?_ I thought as I watched him leave.

Flashback end

I shook my head and kept looking for my shirt when I finally found it I felt a strong pull to it, like it was calling me. The second my fingers wrapped around the fabric the world tilted and I fell into darkness.

"Bye Gene!" A voice called out in the darkness.

I turned around to the source of the voice, to see a girl waving farewell to me. My body moved on its own smiling and waving back as farewell.

My heartbeat picked up, _why am I Gene? Why am I seeing this?_ I asked though somewhere in the back of me knew I just didn't want to admit the thought.

Gene and I walked down the street to where he stayed, each step he took impending doom pooled in my gut. We stopped at a four way street waiting for the right away to cross. As we began to cross my heart stopped when a pair of headlights came racing towards us.

 _No…_ the hood of the car connected with our body and pain flared up as we were sucked under the car. The weight crushing us into the pavement, as car rolled over us coming to a screeching halt we laid there dying our life spilling like the blood pouring out of our veins.

A lady got out of the car and ran to us, we reached out for her, silently begging for help. She screamed in fear and hopped back in her car starting it again, _don't l-leave…_ that next instant the car back over us again. "Ah-ugh-!" our scream of pain cut short. Everything around us began to fade into black.

I felt someone lift Gene's body which I occupied at the moment and stuff me in a tight space. I couldn't speak or complain the pain hurt to much to do anything.

After a while again I felt someone grab me and drop me on the ground, the excruciating pain shocked me into silence. Something warm was wrapped around me when soon after something cold lapped at my feet.

Within seconds I was emerged in ice cold water, I tried to move and swim but accomplished nothing my lungs burned. There was no use to fighting anymore… I was going to die…. Gene, died…

I sucked in the ice cold water, letting it fill my lungs, trying to drown myself from the pain, the sorrow. The person that was closest to me, the only blood I shared… was gone. _I can't live without him so I might as well die with him._

' _Noll…. You can't die with me…'_ I heard Gene's voice as everything faded into darkness.

 _Why not Gene… it's not fair! You can't due and just leave me here, with no one!_ I yelled.

' _You're not alone… you have mum and dad, Lin, and Madoka… you have to live for them…'_ Gene's voice rang out around me.

 _No…. I can't…_ I stated clenching my chest.

' _Noll live for me then… find me, and bring me home please…'_ Gene said.

The darkness began to get brighter, warmth embraced me. Something landed on my shoulder, I looked to see a hand, I turned to face it's owner. Gene stood behind me a disconsolate smiled adorned on his face, tears in his eyes.

He pulled me close and hugged me one final time, I hugged him in return when suddenly I began to be sucked into the light away from Gene. I reached my hand out for him, but he faded in with the brightness. I opened my eyes and saw my mums tear stained face full of relief, but the only word I had any energy to speak was only the thing most important to me at the moment. "Gene…"

 **Authors note :**

 **Hey guys! This is my first time writing something like this so tell how it is I might actually do one more chapter maybe two depends on you guys so! Please read and review!**


End file.
